


destiel oneshots

by satanwearsconverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M, Other, Smut, castiel - Freeform, destiel au, destiel smut, human!Cas, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanwearsconverse/pseuds/satanwearsconverse
Summary: hi, i'm charlie, & i like to write. i'm the kind of writer to think of a really really good au and start writing it, and then i'm so positive it's gonna be so good, then all of a sudden it just sputters and dies and i swear up and down that i'll do something with it but i never do and it just sits in my drafts. and then i write like one chapter of one of those au's and it's like "ok this is good !! now write some more !!" but my brain is like ",,,what is this "more" you speak of,,, is that some kind of foreign language or,,," and i never write any more of that really good au and it sits in drafts like the rest of em. especially with destiel. so i thought "hey,,, why dont i make like,,, a book of like,,, oneshots & stuff" and i was like "yo,,, thats a good idea"so that's what this is gonna be yo.suggestions will forever be open.





	1. mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! leave feedback, suggestions, and all that good stuff!! thanks !! :^)

It was three in the morning, and Dean couldn't sleep.

His boyfriend, still new to being human and having to sleep, lay delicately next to him, snoring lightly. He had to admit, Dean was completely head over heels in love with the former angel, and found himself dreaming about him endlessly when he wasn't around.

His arm laid lazily over his back and sat on his bare chest, and his nose deep into his lover's dark, honey-scented hair. He groaned gently, moving himself impossibly closer to his partner to wrap his naked legs with his. "Dean," whispered the Raven haired beauty, pushing himself closer than before, so his back could feel Dean's warm chest.

"Yes, baby?" Dean answered, tenderly kissing his nape. Castiel said nothing for a moment, then smiled to himself. "Why are you awake?" His voice, deep and syrupy, makes Dean shiver everything time and he felt heat rush down to his dick. He sighed wistfully, tightening his grip on his boyfriend.

"Let's mess around." He stated, feeling Cas chuckle on his chest. "What?" Dean smiled, mocking offense. "Nothing, nothing." Dean kissed his neck, and shoulder, making Cas shiver. "You need to sleep." He grumbled, lying on his back to keep Dean off his shoulder blades. "You have things to do tomorrow. Or-- today."

"Yeah, well," Dean answered, leaning over to kiss his naked chest. "We have hours before we have to go. Besides, can't I show my boyfriend a little appreciation?" He groaned, and pushed himself on top of Castiel's bare body, wrapping his thighs around his waist, gently caressing his abdomen. "Not now. You gave me plenty of appreciation last night."

Dean blushed at the events of last night, but still leaned over to his lips, which he couldn't see but could feel with his own, slowly kissing Castiel and feeling his scars on his fingertips.

"Dean, you need to go back to bed," he mumbled, tiredly attempting to push Dean off of him, growling as Dean kissed his neck and chest.

"I don't want to, and I know you don't want me to, either." Dean took both of Cas' wrists into each of his hands and pinned them down softly above his head, passionately kissing his lips. He slowly started to grind on him, moving his hips in a slow, suggestive way, satisfying his craving of skin on skin contact. Cas bucked his hips, finally giving in to Dean's desire, and let him slowly start stroking his flaccid penis. Cas sighed softly, and moved his free hand to Dean's half-hard cock and stroked him, grabbing tighter and quicker than his own pace. "Cas," Dean whispered, whimpering as he began to thrust into his palm, quickening his own hand.

Cas tiredly let Dean lick into his mouth, too tired to object and too horny to try. "I'm tired, Dean," he grumbled. "I know, baby. I'll be quick, I promise." Dean kissed his neck tenderly, slowly kissing down his chest and abdomen and finally to the area below his naval, where Dean knew he went crazy when being touched there. His tongue danced along the light hair growing there, leaving small bites every once and a while, making Cas buck his hips and grunt. "I love you, Cas," Dean whispered, lowering himself to his thighs, purposely avoiding his dick, and laughing when Cas groaned in annoyance. "I love you, so much, baby."

Kissed the inside of his thighs, and the outside.

Rubbing his thick, calloused hands over his legs.

Giggling into Cas' cheek while he whimpered in frustration.

God knew he was in love, head over heels, completely hooked on that man.

The only thing he loved more than Cas was showing Cas how much he loved him.

"If you're just gonna tease me, I'm going back to sleep." Castiel stated, closing his eyes and covering his face with his arm. Dean smiled, kissing his lips before they disappeared completely under his strong arm.

Dean, slowly but surely, swallowed Cas' dick all the way, now hard and leaking. "I thought you were tired?" Dean laughed. "It has a mind of its own." Cas stated, trying to hide his own smile. "Cas?" Dean asked, suddenly serious. "Yes?" He answered. "I love you."

"I know."

"No, you don't know. I love you so much, more than anything. Words can't even begin to explain how much you mean to me." Dean kissed him again, and again, and again, dotting kisses all over his face and cheeks, making Cas giggle softly.

"I love you, Dean." Dean smiled, and continued his work downstairs. He kissed Castiel's tip, and down his shaft, receiving warm fingers in his hair, and a soft sigh. He held Cas by his waist, softly nibbling on his hip bones, sliding his tongue over the new bruises he accidentally made (Let's face it; he did it completely on purpose) last night. Cas hissed slightly, enjoying the eased pain.

"Dean," He whimpered, lifting his hips as Dean swallowed him, letting Cas finger his scalp gently. "You like that, baby?" Dean kissed his V, gently, smirking when Cas nodded softly, too tired to actually say anything.

Cas gently grabbed his chin, pulling him away from his sex and onto his lips, kissing him delicately. Dean started jerking him, slow enough to keep Cas on his high but quick enough to get him on the edge.

His breath hitched, and slowly thrusted into Dean's hand. "Dean," he grunted against his lips, holding out each vowel separately. "Yes?" Dean whispered. "I--" He interrupted himself with an orgasm, shooting warm spurs of cum all over Dean's hand and his chest.

Dean smiled at him, kissing his fluttering eyelids. "I love you," Cas mumbled. "I love you." Dean answered, pushing himself off Cas' hips, lying on his back so their shoulders touched.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, after holding hands silently with Dean for a while. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Y'know, I have seen stars. I have witnessed their birth, I have seen their deaths. I have seen the beginnings nebulas, and watched the formation of galaxies. I have seen the sun rise and set a billion times. I have watched the moon a billion times. I have watched waves crash against the sea, and I have seen volcanos erupt. I have seen the gift of life. I have seen everything there is to see, but none of it is as beautiful as you."

Dean smiled, trying not to let Cas hear him giggle, and was thankful it was still dark. "Geez, Cas. You're such a sap." He joked. "It's true." The smile leaked from Castiel's voice. "Yeah, well. You know I'm not all good with that kinda stuff." Dean said shyly. "Try me." He sighed, and cleared his throat.

"Well, as you know, I've been through a lot over the past few years. Y'know, dealing with this whole hunting thing, demons, angels, all that mess. Bad dreams, flashbacks, heaven, hell. For a long time, I thought that would be my life forever. Just a whole lotta hurt and a whole lotta pain." Dean took a deep breath, warming up when Cas squeezed his hand in assurance. "But, I've never been happier with you. You're like a rainbow in a storm, or a rose in a patch of weeds. I don't know. I could be having the worse day, and as soon as I see you, it's the best. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I haven't seen all that, but you're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Dean felt a hand on his bicep, making him unclench the muscle he held. "That was so horrible." Dean laughed, trying to brush off the chick-flick moment. "I think it was perfect." Cas hummed, kissing his cheek softly, and pulling him closer. "You're perfect," Dean whispered, wrapping his arms around his lover. Cas giggled, snuggling his face in Dean's neck. "I love you." He said, already being lulled to sleep. "I love you." Dean answered, his breathing finally settled and falling back into his deep slumber.


	2. hot chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> human!cas experiencing his first winter

\--

"So, Cas, how are you liking snow for the first time being human?" Dean hummed, grinning as he watched his boyfriend try and fail to shake the snowflakes from his dark hair.

"It's very...cold." He answered, adjusting the scarf around his neck. "But I understand why it's shown as amusing to humans, and why they find it so delightful." He snorted as a snowflake landed on his nose, making Dean laugh loudly.

"That's not funny, Dean." Cas huffed, trying hard to get the ice off his eyelashes. "It's very cold, and uncomfortable." Dean said nothing, just continued to walk towards Cas and used his gloved hands to adjust Cas' jacket. "Better?" He asked, kissing Cas' cold cheeks. "Yes, thank you." He answered, his face turning from pale to red.

Dean smirked, and asked if he wanted some hot chocolate. "What's the significance of heated chocolate? Does it taste better, or make you feel better?" He asked. "No, Cas, it heats you up." Cas nodded, but he still looked confused.

"Here, let's go out and buy some." Dean grabbed his cold hand and they walked back towards the car, watching Cas as he sadly looked back at the park through the rear view mirror.

"Don't worry, we'll come back." Dean smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend, to drove to the small coffee shop downtown.

\--

"I don't feel very well, Dean." Castiel grumbled, gladly accepting the hot cup of hot chocolate that he was now addicted to. "I'm sure you're fine." Dean shrugged, kissing his forehead.

"Hm." He glared, noticing Cas' forehead was slightly sweaty even though he complained about being cold earlier. He set the back of his hand on Cas' forehead, and grunted.

"You are a little warm." He concluded. "Gimme your hands." Cas unwrapped one hand from his blanket and gave it to Dean. "Cold and clammy. Wanna take some medicine?" Cas nodded, taking a sip of his drink.

Dean left to get a couple aspirin, then helped Cas swallow them. "I'll let you take a couple more tomorrow." Dean concluded, and they sat down on the couch where Dean tried (and succeeded) to convince Cas to mess around.

("You're going to get sick, Dean." "I won't get sick. I have a very strong immune system." "Tell that to the time you got the flu." "Oh, shut up.")

"It's eight o'clock." Castiel said when they were done, making Dean wrap him in himself and blankets. "Yeah, I know." Dean shrugged, placing a kiss on his cheek. "What do you wanna do?" It was Cas' turn to shrug, making Dean chuckle.

"I'll make some popcorn, and we watch a couple movies. How 'bout that?" Cas nodded, and they watched each other's favorite movies until they fell asleep.

\--

The next day, Cas and Dean both had a cold.

Sam laughed at them, earning a glare from Dean and a look of confusion from Cas. "It's not funny." Dean sniffled. "It's hilarious." Sam countered. "Shut up, or I'll sneeze in your coffee." Sam rolled his eyes, and continued eating his breakfast. "Whatever. I'm going for a run, do you need anything?"

"Cold and fever medicine. And some beer."

"And some hot chocolate." Cas butted in coughing lightly. "Alright. I'll be back in an hour." Sam left the two of them on the couch with their breakfast, which Dean snorted at but ate graciously. Cas ate, too, but not as much. He insisted he wasn't hungry, but was thirsty enough for some hot chocolate.

"What shall we do today, Dean?" Cas asked when they found themselves staring at a blank wall covered in blankets. "Netflix?" Dean suggested.

"What's a Netflix?" Cas asked, looking up at Dean with his ocean eyes glistening. "You'll find out." He kissed Cas' cold cheek and they gathered themselves on the couch with four complete seasons of Orange Is The New Black.

"Do you like the show?" Dean asked, a couple episodes into the first season. "Yes, but I'm mostly confused." Cas answered, head tilted to the side. Dean looked at him with a questioning look. "I'm not sure how orange correlates with black in a way that's new."

Dean couldn't help but smile. "It's because they're in prison. And they wear orange. And I guess because black is a popular color, they're saying orange is the new black, because it's as popular as black, I guess. I dunno, I didn't make the show." Cas nodded with his lips in the shape of an 'O', but still looked confused. "Just watch the show. You'll get it soon enough."

"Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Dean rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush under the blankets. "I love you too, you sap."

\--

Dean was extremely convinced he was dying the next day and wanted nothing to do with snow, but Cas really wanted to go back out, so he did too.

"Look at this, Dean. Look." Cas shoved a handful of snowflakes into Dean's eyes. "I'm looking, Cas." Dean insisted, pushing him away to sneeze into his elbow.

"These are all snowflakes, all from the same cloud, but they're all different. Do you see it?" Cas held his hands up to his eyes and stared intensely. Dean rolled his eyes and looked into his palms. "Yes, Cas, I see it."

"Do you see how this one has twelve arms, but this one only has six? Isn't that interesting?"

"It's so interesting."

"And–and look, they melt so quickly, but there are so many. Aren't they beautiful?"

"You're beautiful." Cas looked up to Dean to find him staring at him with loving eyes. "This is what you would call a "chick flick moment", correct?"

Dean laughed loudly, making Cas smile softly. "Yeah, I guess it is." He held Cas' cold hands and kissed both of his knuckles before softly kissing his lips.

"You taste like hot chocolate."

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :) please leave feedback :) -charlie


	3. bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this:  
> https://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/post/156119742065/scruffywinchester-dont-think-about-cas-sitting

It was a normal day, and Dean had absolutely no care in the world. He and his friends were on their way to grab some lunch from their campus café. They laughed and joked as they walked, until Dean stopped in his tracks when he noticed a certain dark-haired beauty sitting next to the water fountain. Dean couldn't see much of his face, due to the fact that he had his nose shoved in his book, and Dean felt an attraction to him. A bony elbow nudging him in the ribs by his asshole friends drew him back to reality, as he blushed to himself for staring. 

 

"You're staring mighty hard, Dean," Jo flipped her blonde hair and laughed, eyeing the boy as they walked together. "Yeah, Dean, why don't you ask him his name?" His other friend, Ash, would pipe in, clamping a hand down on Dean's shoulder, making him jump slightly. "Because," Charlie butted in, smirking. "He knows he'd get rejected." The kids laughed, but Dean rolled his eyes. "Please. I bet I could get his number now." Dean answered, looking over curiously at the boy. "Yeah?" Kevin replied from the back, a challenging look twinkling in his eyes. "Yeah. In fact, I bet I could score a date with him."

 

"Now that I'd like to see," Charlie added. "Me too," Jo muttered. "Same here," Ash laughed. They stopped their walking and all glanced at the boy, who flipped the page of his book innocently, completely unaware of the banter a few meters from him. "Alright, I bet you $100 that you cannot get his number or go on a date with him." Kevin dares. "You are about to lose $100, my friend," Dean winks. Everyone laughed, not even believing the words coming out of Dean's mouth. "I can!" He insisted. "Dean," Ash started, wiping a tear from his eye. "Don't you know who that is? That's Castiel Novak, bro." When Dean didn't budge, Charlie continued for Ash. "Novaks don't date. Besides, he's way out of your league." Dean snorted distastefully while Charlie got fist-bumps from everyone but him. 

 

"Whatever. Do we have a deal?" 

 

"I will pay you $200 if you can actually get his number, swear to God." Ash says, pulling out the money from his wallet. "Yeah? What if I get him to kiss me?"

 

"Shit, I'll pay 200 bucks, too," Jo says. "Me too." Charlie adds, laughing. "Me three." Kevin concludes. "I am about to be $800 richer." Dean smiles to himself. "You're about to be $800 in debt!" They all laughed, but Dean just winked behind him as he strutted to the boy at the fountain. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean smiles, sitting next to the boy. "Hello, Dean." Castiel Novak smiles. He turned and glances at Dean's friends, then scoffed and looked back at Dean. "Seriously? You're conning your friends out of money?" Dean just shrugs and laughs. "C'mon, babe, they bet 200 bucks each for a kiss and phone number." Castiel rolled his eyes but smiled, and took Dean's phone and imitated his fingers tapping into a phone number. He then grabbed Dean by the chin and pulled him close, and kissed his lips, not even waiting for permission to stick his tongue in his mouth, and sloppily kissed him until he thought it was enough to satisfy. "Y'know, one day, they're gonna find out we've been dating for a few months now."

 

"So I'll stop when they figure it out." Dean winked, earning a laugh from Cas. "Thanks, baby," Dean mumbled. "Whatever. Buy me something nice with all that money," Castiel replied, kissing his cheek for effect. "I will. I gotta go, though. I'll come back to the room after class." He stands, smiling smugly to himself as he walked to his friends, who stood agape with their eyes wide. "How...the fuck...did you do that?" Kevin asked, staring in disbelief. "Hey, what can I say? I'm irresistible. Now pay up, assholes."

 

He took Cas out to dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dunno, i thought this was cute, and i haven't updated in a while. thoughts? suggestions? all is welcome.  
> -charlie :^)


End file.
